celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Problem
Lyrics Lola: Hahaha, uh-huh It's Iggy Iggs I got one more problem with you, girl (The Diamond Girls: I got one less, one less problem) Ey Lauren (The Diamond Girls): Hey, baby, even though I hate ya I wanna love ya (I want you) And even though I can't forgive ya I really wanna (I want you) Carmen (The Diamond Girls): Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause, even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it (I want you) Lola: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Jake: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Lola with The Diamond Girls: I got one less, one less problem Jake: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Lola with The Diamond Girls: I got one less, one less problem Carmen (The Diamond Girls): I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up (But it's you) I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back (But I do) Lola with Carmen and Lauren: Every time you touch me And say you love me Lauren: I get a little bit breathless Lola with Carmen and Lauren: I shouldn't want it The Diamond Girls: But I do Lola with Carmen: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Jake: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Lola with The Diamond Girls: I got one less, one less problem Jake (Lola): One less problem without you I got one less problem without you (Ooh, babe) I got one less problem without you (Ooh, babe) The Diamond Girls: I got one less, one less problem Jake: It's Iggy Iggs Uh, what you got? Lola: Smart money bettin', I'll be better off without you In no time, I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence And the best thing now is probably for you to exit I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's, baby boo, so don't be dumb I got 99 problems but you won't be one, like what Lola (The Diamond Girls): Ooh (One less, one less problem) Ooh (One less, one less problem) Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders (One less, one less problem) Lola with Carmen and Lauren: I should be wiser and realize that I've got (The Diamond Girls: One less, one less problem) Jake: One less problem without you (Carmen: Hey) I got one less problem without you (Lola: Ooh, babe) I got one less problem without you (Lauren: Hoo) The Diamond Girls: I got one less, one less problem (Lola: Hoo, baby) Jake: One less problem without you (Carmen: Yeah, yeah) I got one less problem without you (Lola: Ho, hey) I got one less problem without you Lola with The Diamond Girls: I got one less, one less problem (Lola: Oooh) Jake (and Carmen): One less problem without you (Lola: Hey) I got one less problem (without you) (Carmen: Uh) I got one less problem without you (Lola: I got one less, one less, yeah) The Diamond Girls (and Lola): I got one less, one less (problem) Lola: Yeah Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs